


【日常投喂】バガ

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】バガ

闹钟在清晨六点准时响起。锦户亮从被窝里伸出手摸索着床头柜，直到把闹钟按下去，才慢慢转醒，而身边熟睡的人被干扰之后，也只是把头往被窝里拱的更深一点，整个人全都缩进被褥里面，裹得更像一个球。锦户只能拽着他的睡衣后领把他的头拖出来，对方好像迷迷糊糊咕哝了几句，并没有醒过来的迹象。锦户只能揉揉睡乱的头发，先行下床准备早餐。  
洗漱完毕，锦户踱步到厨房，先洗干净一把巴西树莓放在洗菜篮里面，又从柜子里掏出榨汁机，简单冲洗之后开始榨汁。在等待榨汁的期间，锅里已经煎了两颗荷包蛋，从冰箱里拿出昨晚剩下的炒饭，简单加热之后把蛋放在上面。这一系列工作结束，榨汁机也完成了操作。摆盘放上餐桌，此刻卧室里还是没有一点动静。  
锦户叹口气，解开围裙走进卧室，床上的人又把头拱进了被窝，包的像一颗蚕茧，锦户走过去，掀开被子的一角，把手臂伸进去勾住床上人的双臂，把人拖拽出来。对方穿着一身毛绒绒的连体睡衣，可爱程度简直让锦户怀疑这是不是专门针对少女的品牌，因为被拖拽的缘故，连体衫后面的帽子也盖在了头上，两只狗耳朵耸拉在枕头上，看起来就像是………一只大型犬……  
「喂，内…」锦户坐在床边喊道，「你今天不是还有排练？赶快起床了……」  
内继续躺在床上，下意识用手臂遮住眼睛，弱弱的说道，「是……但是我好困啊……」  
锦户挪开他的手臂，「所以你不打算去工作了吗？」  
内这才微微睁开眼睛，嘟哝着嘴巴看着锦户说，「小亮……排练真的好累啊……我感觉自己快要死掉了…………」  
「………你哪有这么容易就死掉」锦户不以为然的回答。  
「是真的快要死掉啦……大家都好认真的在训练，所以我一刻也不能松懈，不然会拖累大家的………所以你就让我再多睡五分钟就好啦……」  
「真的只有五分钟？」锦户一边试探性的回答他的问题，一边悄悄把手伸进他的睡衣里面，趁他不注意在腋下给他太挠痒痒。  
「哈哈哈哈………哈哈哈哈哈哈………不要啦不要啦！」内一个受惊，下意识躲开锦户的手，在床上翻来覆去的呵呵直笑，锦户便得寸进尺的干脆压在他身上，从腋下挠到前胸的乳珠，手指灵活的抚过他上半身的敏感点，逗的内眼泪都笑了出来。  
「哈哈哈哈！我错了我错了……小亮，我起床起床啦～」内想伸直手臂推开骑在他身上的锦户，却被锦户一个先发制人箍住了手臂，塞到被窝里用被子把内再次裹了起来，然后把他翻个身，自己抱着他一起平行躺在床上。  
「小亮……？」内想回头看着身后，各种棉被抱着自己的锦户，却没想到锦户直接把头埋在了他的脖颈间，用鼻尖蹭着内耳后的碎发，呼吸声顺着空气轻拂自己的耳畔。  
「怎么了？」内想从被子里伸出手臂抱住锦户，却挣不开锦户的制擎，只能勉强转过头去小声喊着，「小亮……」  
「别动……就让我这样抱抱你……」  
内便安静的任由锦户抱着，微微闭着眼，却也不再有困意，身子连带棉被向身后人的怀抱拱了拱，小声和他说着话。昨天的公演有什么改动啊，自己感觉哪里发挥不好啊，观众席上又看见了奇怪的欧巴桑啊，等等等等，絮絮叨叨的说着，锦户也就时不时嗯嗯几声，或者干脆用鼻尖蹭一下内的后颈，表示自己的态度。两个人都没有觉得不耐烦，反而日久弥坚的默契使他们逐渐习惯了这种交流方式。  
直到最后，内说着说着，感觉背后的棉被突然被掀开，锦户也拱了进来，双臂搂着内的腰，两个人互相紧贴着彼此，然后换成锦户来分享他的昨天。やす又染了新的指甲，ヒナ又拍了ヨコ的头，这次来的嘉宾特别啰嗦，导致节目录制延迟了好久………

「喂，小亮……」  
「嗯？」  
「我好像有点饿了………」  
「…………バガ」

「所以你现在要起床吃早餐吗？」锦户问道。  
「唔……现在几点啦？」内伸手去拿放在床头的手机，发现也才七点多一点，便安心的继续和锦户躺在床上，并没有多少着急，你一言我一语的继续说着悄悄话。  
「小亮，」内突然喊了锦户一声。  
「怎么了？」  
「你不要再乱动你的头啦，真的好痒……」  
「不要」  
「你怎么可以这样…」内嘟着嘴小声抱怨。  
「你回老家的时候天天抱着狗睡，也没有觉得痒哦？」锦户在背后吐槽。  
「不一样啊……ミッキー超级乖的好吗？」  
「你是说那只丑狗？你还有带他自拍，都印到报纸上的那只？」  
「对啊……但是他哪里丑啦？超可爱的好吗，我跟你说哦，我在店里看到他的第一眼就觉得和他特别有缘分诶！」  
「可以和你同床共枕的缘分吗？」  
「………小亮你是不是在吃醋？」  
「并没有好吗……我只是觉得被你挑中的狗也不知道是幸运还是不幸。养了几个月就会被扔到老家给你父母，偶尔回到家还会给他们强制带上草莓形状的毛线头套，感觉也蛮可怜的……」  
「小亮，」内顿了顿，「这种乐趣你大概不会懂得。」  
「啊，出现了」  
「什么？」  
「你该不会觉得自己很聪明吧？」锦户也只是在心里吐槽一句，慢慢用手臂撑着头坐起来，看着内的侧颜，内看了他一眼，转过身平躺在床上，「小亮，」  
「嗯？」  
「你还真是个笨蛋哩……」  
「…………」锦户亮缓缓俯下身子，直到和平躺的内脸对脸的距离不超过一厘米，内眨眨眼，脸慢慢腾起一团红晕，「你看什么啦……」  
锦户盯着内躲闪的眼睛缓缓说道，  
「内博贵你真是超可爱的诶……」

被耍了……内只有这一个想法。


End file.
